


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drug Use, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Student!Harry, ghost!louis, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry had brought his flat he didn't expect to have a flatmate... let alone a dead one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written anything like this before so please forgive me if its horrible. I cut this story in half because the 2nd part is basically smut so you can choose to leave it with this if you're not into reading gay sex...

Harry was hunched over his assignment, his brow forming a frown. He tried not to snap his pencil in half as he looked over the seemingly impossible task for the 9th time. Harry was in his second year of university and was already sick of the late nights and early mornings, in fact he got sick of them in the first couple weeks. Uni was nothing like the movies made it out to be, there was no parties and alcohol induced sex, there was only study and sleep deprivation.

It was 2:30am and Harry had written a total of three sentences on his otherwise blank word document, he was about to bang his head on his desk when he felt it, a cool tingling sensation that ran up his spin and across his chest causing his shoulders to shudder. The feeling caused him to flush and smile stupidly down at his laptop.

“I told you to stop doing that.” He said into the empty room. A light chuckle floated through the air and reached Harry’s ears, his smile growing. The boy swivelled his chair to face the caramel hair boy who materialised on his bed, smiling cheekily. 

When Harry had brought his flat, the agent had really talked the place up, she told it was newly renovated and it had been redone from the inside out. No one had lived there in years so there was no chance of unaware relatives of the old tenants showing up. It was exactly what Harry wanted and he didn’t think twice about signing the lease papers. What the real-estate agent failed to mention, the reason the place was rebuilt and no one had even given the apartment a second glance was because man had committed suicide inside its walls at the young age of 21. Nor did she mention that his spirit still lingered around the flat. 

When Harry had first run into Louis –well, ran through him– he’d had the fright of his life. He’s screamed, quite like a female murder victim, and tripped over the coffee table falling to the carpet with a hard thud. The unknown man had just rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch, muttering something along the lines of stop being a pussy. Harry didn’t believe the situation at first, claiming he was hallucinating from lack of sleep or he’d just gone plain crazy (which is something he still often considered). Louis was nothing like what he’d thought a ghost would be like, he wasn’t covered in a sheet and yelling ‘Boo!’ whenever he walked into a room. No, Louis was funny and spontaneous and a little crazy at times. It did freak Harry out that the slightly transparent lad could walk through walls and more weirdly, Harry himself. 

“Seriously though, it gives me the shivers.” Harry loosely wrapped his arms around himself to show his point but Louis just snorted. He shifted further on the bed, so he was more or less in the middle of the queen sized mattress. 

“c’mere” The older lad gestured for Harry to come over to the bed while he tucked his legs up. Assignment completely forgotten, Harry climbed on the bed and mirrored Louis’ cross-legged position, looking into his light blue eyes. 

“I wanna show you something.” He explained quickly “put your hand out in front of you with your palm towards me.” Harry did what his unconventional flatmate asked, looking like he was waiting to receive a high five. Louis’ lips quirked up to show his approval before scrunching his eyes shut in concentration.

“Lou what are you- ”

“Shh!” Louis shushed him and scrunched his face further. It was a couple of minutes of silence before Louis started to bring his hand up to Harry’s. Their palms were lined with a few centimetres of space between them. Oh no.

Louis had tried to touch Harry before, most often it would be on a whim like Louis trying to swat his head or elbow his ribs but, every time, Louis limbs would slip straight through Harry’s and his face would fall. Once again reminded that he was not alive, he couldn’t have a normal relationship with his best friend. Louis would then spin into a hole of depression and refusing to materialise around Harry for a couple days and sometimes even a week. It was like he was ashamed of what he did to himself and couldn’t bear to face Harry’s sympathetic face. After all it was him who took those pills, no one forced him, no one made him overdose, it was all him. A moment of insanity caused an eternity of regret. Harry should stop him, he knew he should, he didn’t know what would happen if this failed, definitely not something good. 

“Lou-” Harry began but stopped in his tracks. Louis had closed the small gap between their fingers and the curly haired boy didn’t get the shivers or even a tingle. Their fingertips were only just touching while the rest of his hand was arched away as if Louis felt that if he pushed too hard his hand would fall through Harry’s. And he was warm, shaking slightly but warm. Harry could feel Louis! Excitement flooded through his veins at light touch of finger prints against his own. 

“Louis, open your eyes!” Harry almost squealed. Louis’ scrunched face relaxed and lids slowly pealed pack, his eyes looking bluer than Harry had ever seen them. The older lad glanced carefully at their hands, looking a little disbelieving that it had actually worked. Harry seemed to transfer his solidity into Louis, the tips of the deathly pale boy’s finger’s turning a very lively tan brown – well at least down to the first knuckle then it seemed to stop, the rest of his hand and fingers were still transparent. 

Breath left Harry’s lungs as he prayed to whatever god there was that it wasn’t just a fluke and pressed his palm against Louis’ and was again met with warm flesh. Both boys smiled wide as they watched Louis’ hand go solid and tan. Louis released a breathless chuckle and Harry shifted his fingers to the side and lowered them to grip to the back of Louis’ hand. Louis’ smile turned shy and Harry felt his heart leap up into his throat. He held up his other hand and watched as Louis carefully placed his small hand in Harry’s own large one. 

They stayed like that for a while, hands linked and staring deep into each other’s eyes. After a while, Louis tentatively pulled his hand out of Harry’s, instantly loosing is ‘alive’ look and turning, once again, translucent. Nibbling on his lower lip, he raised his free hand up to Harry’s head until it was hovering just above his curls and looked back at Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded once and Louis’ hand continued its path into his hair. Harry’s stomach dropped when he didn’t feel anything, not even a light brushing against the strands. Why had it stopped working? Why couldn’t he feel Louis? Harry tiled his head up to find Louis’ hand frozen in its position above his head, confused he asked

“Lou? What’s wrong?” Harry looked back into Louis’ slightly frightened eyes and the older lad visibly swallowed, not that he had any saliva to begin with. 

“I – You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to touch you… and now I have the chance, I’m not sure if I want to.” Louis confessed looking from Harry’s hair to his eyes and back again “it’s kind of ridiculous really, I don’t even remember what it feels like… What if it’s nothing like what I think it should feel like? What if feeling isn’t good?” Louis rambled, his hand shaking as he fought an inner battle. Not liking his friend looking so distressed, Harry decided to make the decision for him. Taking Louis’ wrist in his hand, Harry forced the tan fingers into his hair, the digits instantly curling to take a fistful of luscious brown curls. Harry bit back a moan as blunt nails scraped against his scalp, making goose bumps run down his arms. 

Louis carded his fingers around Harry’s head, marvelling at the silkiness of the strands. Louis tried to recall if his hair was ever that soft, he didn’t think so. Harry’s eyelids were fluttering like he was trying to fight sleep. He had released Louis’ wrist and was drifting his own hand to Louis’ face where he placed it gently on his neck. Colour shot out from under is hand and ran across Louis’ skin and up his face, painting it a beautiful caramel brown. Louis lips turned a light pink, his cheeks flushing the same colour and his eyes going from faded sapphires to a brilliant shade of blue, looking almost electric. His hair was darkening as well, a few shades darker than his skin but lighter than Harry’s own hair. It was like before Louis was covered in flour, all pale and washed out, tired and gaunt but now sitting before Harry was a beautiful young lad. Why on earth would a boy as gorgeous as Louis take his own life? The thought brought a sudden flair of protectiveness shoot though his chest and into his hand as he gripped tighter onto Louis’ jaw and ran his thumb along his defined cheek bone.

Their fingers were still laced and lying in Louis’ lap, his black jeans no longer see though. Louis was almost all coloured in, for lack of better expression, only a little bit blurry around the edges. Louis’ fingers tugged firmly on Harry’s hair, making him lean closer, a small whimper leaving his mouth. The two boys were face to face, hands griping desperately tight to each other hoping the other wouldn’t disappear from their fingertips. Louis’ eyes would drift from Harry’s heavy gaze down to his lips and up again and Harry could feel his eyes doing the same.

The younger lad could no longer take the close proximity of his friend, smelling deliciously of apples and musk, and closed the gap between their mouths.


	2. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry had brought his flat he didn't expect to have a flatmate... let alone a dead one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part to Touch. WARNING: BASICALLY ALL GAY SEX. (I regret nothing)

Louis’ lips were very warm, very soft and very alive. Harry’s brain short wired and his heart stuttered when he felt his best friend push back into the kiss. Judging by the tightening grip the blue eyed boy had on Harry’s hair, he couldn’t help but think maybe Louis wanted this just as much as he did.

Harry let Louis take control of the situation and opened his mouthing willingly to accept the older lad’s tongue that was swiping against his bottom lip. Louis untangled their fingers from where they were still rested in his lap and moved his hand up to join the other buried deep in Harry’s curls while Harry held tightly onto the smaller boy’s hip. The force of the kiss was slowly pushing Louis down into the pillows and not willing to break the kiss, he pulled Harry with him. 

Louis’ opaque legs opened just enough for Harry to fit between his knees. The older of the two was drawing Harry impossibly close, licking inside his mouth and tugging on the silky curls. Harry’s own hand was still cupping Louis’ cheek and rubbing his thumb against his delicate cheek bone while the other was drawing mindless patterns on Louis’ t-shirt covered hip. Louis’ fingers trailed from Harry’s hair and down his strong back, hands gliding across the toned muscles, before resting at the hem of his soft white shirt. He then hesitated, his mouth stilling for a second and his fingers digging into Harry’s skin.

Harry shifted his weight making their crotches brush against each other’s and causing both of them to moan into the others mouth. Louis’ fingers gripped tighter onto the marital of Harry’s tee and pulled it up slightly to reveal the milky skin that was stretched over a prominent hip bone.

“I- I need to f-feel you.” Louis muttered against kiss-bruised lips. Harry’s breath hitched at the sound of want in Louis voice and quickly nodded; whether it was for permission or approval, he wasn’t sure. Louis small fingers slid under the fabric almost instantly; blunt fingernail raking over tight stomach muscles, his other hand pulling the shirt up Harry’s shoulders and off his head.

Louis growled almost hungrily at Harry’s bare form. Rolling them over so he was straddling Harry’s waist, and set about ridding himself of his own shirt. Louis swooped back down and latched his lips onto Harry’s pale unblemished neck, sucking and biting love bites into the skin. Harry choked out a whimper as Louis’ teeth scraped over a sensitive patch of skin before running his tongue across the stinging bruise. 

Arching into the touch, Harrys long fingers found their way to the cold metal of Louis’ belt buckle. The leather was quickly tossed to the side to join their shirts on the floor. Louis was peppering kisses across Harry’s stomach, slowly working his way down to the band of his underwear that sat just above the waistband of his track pants. Louis slipped his thumbs under the material, pulling the clothing off Harry’s body, the cold air hitting younger boy’s hard on. 

Louis moaned in appreciation at the size of Harry’s length before ducking back down and licking a stripe from the base to the tip of Harry’s cock. A groan ripped itself from his chest and he propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the caramel head between his knees. At this angle Harry could see Louis’ legs and about half way up his shin, had turned its original smoky transparent look.

A weird feeling filled Harry, it was heavy and gripping and had Harry pulling Louis off his cock, where the older boy had started kitten licking the slit. Louis’ blue eyes looked up at Harry from under hooded lids only to see the boy under him shaking his head.

“I- I need you, Lou. I need you in me” Harry quickly supplied; easing Louis’ confused and slightly worried look. Louis nodded and slightly bit his lip, looking extremely shy and Harry just had to kiss him. It was involuntary. Harry needed to kiss all the doubt and concern out of his friend.  
“I don’t have any stuff” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips and pushed their crotches together on emphasis on what stuff he didn’t have. The curly haired boy groaned at the friction of Louis’ jeans against his cock.

“I do. It- it’s in the top draw.” Harry ground out as Louis pushed back onto him in a long circular motion. Louis blindly reached in the direction of the night stand and pulled the first draw open, his hand almost instantly gripping onto a cylinder shape bottle and a small metallic square.

“Condom?” Louis pulled back to look in Harry’s lust blown eyes. Harry shook his head against the pillow.

“Uh-uh. Want to feel you.” Was all Harry said before pulling Louis back down. While kissing Harry, Louis rid himself of his own pants and re-reached for the bottle of lube lying beside the pillows. Squirting a generous amount on his fingers, Louis lowered his hand past both their leaking cocks and down to the pink and puckered hole of Harry’s entrance. Louis’ finger slipped down to the first knuckle and he felt Harry tense abound him.

“Have you ever done this before?” Louis asked gently, kissing at Harry’s jawbone. The boy under his made a sound almost like a chuckle.

“No. It’s kind of hard when you’re always here.” He deadpanned, making Louis smile against his skin

“Is that a euphemism?” He asked sliding in his finger a little further, almost to the second knuckle.

“Definitely” Harry replied breathlessly, a moment later. Louis pushed in further, his whole finger disappearing into Harry’s hole. He then stilled and waited for Harry to get used to the intrusion and, after Harry nodded stiffly, began pumping his digit in and out of the tight space. It was weird being able to feel again. Louis had gotten so used to the numbness, the feeling of nonexistence. He and no need or eat or drink or even blink, he and no blood flow or senses. He was plainly numb. 

Harry changed that however, he made Louis feel again. Weather he’d send the older lad a smile that made his cheeks heat in a blush or intensely look into his eyes which set a swarm of butterflies loose in his stomach. And right now, Louis could feel Harry; his puffy lips, his slightly damp skin, his muscles tightening around his finger. Louis felt as though he may explode from the mere feel of Harry under him. Without thinking, Louis slipped a second slick finger into Harry, making the boy wince and let out a whimper.  
“Okay?” Louis asked while gently scissoring his fingers, opening Harry up. The younger of the two, who had his eyes scrunched closed and his breath was coming in heavy huffs, nodded carefully 

“Y-yeah. Weird though.” He admitted, gripping tightly onto Louis’ bare arms. Louis leant down and kissed the frown of Harry’s face.

“I’ll make it better. I’ll make you feel good.” Louis whispered hotly into Harry’s ear while angling his fingers to try and find the little bundle of nerves that would undo Harry. He knew he hit it when Harry let out a shameless moan and pushed back onto Louis hand, his eyes going wide with sock and arousal.Louis made sure to hit the same angle and was rewarded when Harry’s groaned at the back of his throat, his short nails digging crescent shapes into Louis’ arms. 

“I’m ready. Louis, I’m ready.” Harry choked out.

“Are you sure? It’s probably going to hurt.” Louis suddenly didn’t feel as confident as he did a minute ago.

“Yes. Yes! Just- urgh. Fuck me!” Louis didn’t need to be told twice. He removed his fingers and quickly slicked up his dick before lining it up with Harry’s stretched hole. He knew this would hurt Harry, after all he was entering after he’d only been stretched with two fingers. 

“You’ll tell me if you want me to stop, won’t you? I don’t want to hurt you.” Louis asked after slipping the head of his cock into Harry’s tightness. Harry took Louis’ face in his massive hands

“I will, I promise. But, I want to share this with you, Louis.” Louis could tell Harry was trying to be patient with him and he could feel the boy shifting under him in a silent plea that Louis would move. Not being able to deny his wishes, Louis pushed the rest of the way in.

He set a steady rhythm, which Harry met. Pushing up into each of the thrusts and moaning filthily against Louis’s lips. With Harry’s tightness and the needy whimpers falling from his open mouth, Louis knew he wouldn’t last long. He took Harry’s leaking cock in his hand and pumped him in time to his thrusts and kissing along the prominent line of his collar bone. Harry was writhing under him moments later, his thrust turning sloppy and his breath hitching. 

“Lou- Ah I’m gonna c- Louis!” Louis pushed in harder and faster, Harry coming over Louis’ hand and both their stomach. Harry’s face twisted into one of complete pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed and his lips forming an ‘o’ shape. The sight alone had Louis falling over the edge seconds later. He pulled out and collapsed onto Harry’s chest. 

“Thank you.” Louis whispered as they both came down from their highs. 

“For what?” Harry asked, slipping his fingers into Louis’ and wrapping his legs around Louis’ calf, like he was trying cover himself with as much of Louis as he could. 

“For letting me feel again.” He replied before pressing a sweet and lingering kiss to Harry’s lips.


End file.
